Promise: Don't Leave
by Dragonsphira
Summary: Instead of freeing himself from Daisuke's mind, Dark decides to stay. Because of his sacrifice, he was givin the ability to take his form out of Daisuke and return back into his mind whenever he pleases. Written from Daisuke's point of view. YAOI DaiXDark


**Synopsis:** Instead of freeing himself from Daisuke's mind, Dark decides to stay. Because of his sacrifice, he was given the ability to take his form out of Daisuke and return back into his mind whenever he pleases. But Dark refuses to tell anyone his reasons and happiness doesn't come easy. As everything settles on its course, something sinister decides to invade Daisuke, testing his bonds with Dark. That's not the only problem, apparently Dark has his own plans for Daisuke, and… Satoshi too?! Includes very graphical sex scenes and a Dark-Crazed fan girl Risa, it's written from Daisuke's point of view and a short story later in Satoshi's view. YAOI to the max. the pairings are DaisukeXDark, SatoshiXDaisuke, KradXSatoshi and a lot of Risa after Dark. ^_^

Chapter 1: Nightmare

_I was in meadow, fully carpeted with neat, evenly cut grass. The evening wind blew and swayed the grass back and forth. The amber-red sky made the scenery comforting, the main attraction the large half-plate shaped sun, slowly setting into the sparkling waters of the lake right in front of the meadow. However, my gaze was fixed on a shape leaning against a large, fruitless apple tree. I'm not sure why, but I felt as if I knew the figure, but my mind was empty. I stood, rooted on the spot just a few feet away from the figure that was facing away from me, probably enjoying the scenery. For some reason, I really wanted to see his face, not because of curiosity, but because of a surprisingly craving feeling in the depths of my heart. And as if he read my mind, the figure slowly turned his head to look at me. I sniffled a gasp at whom I was seeing. Dark?! Yes, I'm really sure it was him. But his usual haughty expression was different. He seemed, sad. There was grief greatly edged in his face and his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but the words were stuck in my throat. I wanted so badly to talk to him, to comfort him and ask him why he was so depressed. _

_But at that moment, wings broke out from his shoulder blades, black ones, the exact ones he used when he wanted to fly. Black feathers flew everywhere, falling gently onto the green carpet below. A sudden flush of emotions flooded through me. He's going away… That was the first sentence that went into my mind that set me into frenzy. I ran after his figure, slowly floating away from me, his outstretched hand waiting for me to take it, to pull him down and take away the loneliness in his eyes. I ran with my right hand stretched as far as possible in front of me, trying hard to grab at his hand. I was shouting. Shouting his name again and again, as I pleaded him not to leave. Tears now streaming hard down to my flushed cheeks. I was so close, my fingers brushed his before I lounged myself at him and grab a hold of his hand, but missed it as my hand went through his as if he was made of light, and I fell, falling hard on the ground. I scrambled up just in time to see him disappearing into the sun, his eyes now also rimmed with tears. "Dark…!!! No, don't go…!!!," My voice rang clearly in the meadow now. As I said those words, the sun behind the fading Dark suddenly expanded, quickly engulfing everything into a void of light. _

" Dai-chan…Dai-chan!," A familiar voice greeted me. I unwillingly opened my eyes, and blinked a few times to make the haziness disappear. I found myself staring at my mother, Emiko, who had a slight expression of worry edged in her face.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You were shouting and tossing in your sleep! I rushed in to check on you and found you crying! Did you have a nightmare?!," My mother wrapped me in her arms protectively. I tried to figure out what was going on, but the haunting image of Dark fading away was still clearly edged in my mind.

I tried to steady my voice and lied, "I'm fine, mom… Really, it was just a nightmare…"

"You scared me! I thought you were possessed or something! Are you sure you're okay?" She released me as she spoke and examined my face, scrutinizing my eyes to see my respond and to find out whether I was about to lie to her.

I hardened my face and lied again, hoping she didn't notice that the intensity of my concentration I put into my lie was making my cheeks heat up. After awhile of face examination, she gave up on the idea and told me that if I ever need her and gramps, they'll be in their rooms. I gave her a weak nod and a reassuring smile, telling her that I'll be just fine and not to worry. She took one last worried glance at me before shutting the door.

I sighed in relief as she did and fell back onto my fluffy pillow. With, my adorable white pet came up and looked at me with a worried expression in his eyes as he sat next to my pillow. I scratched his head while he thrummed with pleasure. I realized that it was still dark outside. I glanced at the clock and found that it was 4 am in the morning. I looked up at the ceiling and was about to ponder about the bizarre dream I had when a voice rang through my head, "What was that about?" . I shot up from my bed into a sitting position as the voice momentarily started me, but only for a fraction of a second for I knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"What are you talking about?," I said irritably at Dark for momentarily scaring me.

"You know what I mean. You were clearly NOT okay, yet you tried lying to your mother. In fact, I think you're trying to lie to me as well. I may not be able to know what you're thinking sometimes, but I'm sure you know fairly well I can feel what your feeling, right? ," He accused me, and I felt my heart pound. How can I tell him what I dreamed? He would just laugh at me.

Then another thought suddenly dawned on me. He sounded… _worried_ about me… The thought of him caring about how I felt made my cheeks burn scarlet and my heart pound wildly. After all the things that happened to the both of us, we've became closer than before. _Too _close, on my part. After Riku decided that things weren't working so well between us and we broke up, Dark had been oddly cheerful lately. He's been very careful with his thoughts though, too, so that I wouldn't be able to discover the reason he was so happy. And he gave me more attention than I took credit for, as well. It was supposed to scare me, but for some reason, I couldn't feel the right fear. He has never been _this_ nice to me before, and it's beginning to flatter me…

"What's your point?" I countered before my thoughts wondered too far.

"I felt the _fear_ in you. Don't lie Daisuke, I know when you do, your cheeks flare up with concentration and your voice goes softer," Noticing how much attention he had been taking on me made my heart miss a beat and my cheeks flare up again. I closed my eyes irritably and took in slow, deep breaths. What is _wrong_ with me?!

When I opened my eyes again, this time he pleaded, " _Please, _Daisuke? I won't be able to rest in peace unless you tell me, and you know how annoying I can get when I don't have enough sleep, right?" I sighed in defeat. "It was _just _a nightmare, Dark! It's not that big of a deal!"

"If it makes a person scream and cry at the same time, it is pretty much a big deal. What did you dream about?"

Okay. That's something I would never tell, nor admit as well… I looked at the clock again and found that only fifteen minutes passed. I suddenly felt weary and exhausted from the night's events. I used that excuse to avoid the question, "Dark, I'm very tired now… It's four in the morning and I have to help Saehara with our School End party preparations. You can stay awake and whine all you want but I'll be taking a good night's sleep" With that I fell down into my bed again, this time with a soft thud and snuggled myself comfortably in bed. The annoying voice of Dark trying to keep me up kept ringing in my head but eventually, I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

_I found myself at the same place again. However, it was slightly different. The sun had already set and was replaced by a faint, glowing crescent moon surrounded with thousands and millions of small, blinking stars in the clear, dark sky._

_I could here the lake water lapping and the slight breezes rustle the trees. I was sitting on the soft grass of the meadow. There was no one in sight, not even birds. Then I heard a voice. A melodious voice that resembled silver bells that ringed with harmony sing. It was singing a mellow yet sweet song in an unknown language. I stood up and began to walk towards the voice, as if it was beckoning me towards it. Even so, I felt no danger. No uneasiness and no doubts. The voice filled me with comfort and shelter. I walked dazedly towards it, not caring where I was walking to. But my steps began to falter, as another voice beckoned me back, warning me not to go any further. This voice was a vaguely familiar voice, yet I could not think properly as the first voice began to sing louder, making my steps regain its confidence._

_The other voice was practically pleading now, and something in his tone made me uncertain again. I haltered to a stop as I tried my best to clear my head, but the increased volume of the strange song was head aching now. I picked up a few words from the other voice who was trying to stop me from going any further, as his volume has also increased to match the song's. He kept calling my name, telling me not to listen to the melodious voice's song. I clutched at my head as both the voices became louder and louder in my head, each trying to pull me into something else. I dropped onto my knees with the effort of concentration and a moan managed to escape me. The song wanted to pull me forwards, but the other voice wanted me to go back. I swung my head up and saw Dark floating a few feet behind me, beckoning me to go back. Panic was clearly seen in his face as he kept calling me back. _

_The sight of him made me crawl away from the alluring voice. Dark is still here…He's not going away… He can NOT leave and WILL not leave me…! I demanded to myself as I fought to turn around. The melodious voice was practically screaming now, screaming the tune out to me as I withdrew further from it. I was just a few more inches away from Dark and his outstretched hands. I stretched my hand out and I grabbed his hand as the other voice screeched with fury-_

My eye lids rolled up as I heard an annoying _beep_-ing sound next to me. I blinked my eyes to focus the blurry images around me. I hit the 'off alarm' button on my alarm clock next to my pillow, sat up unwillingly and rubbed my eyes. I had a horrible night. I barely managed to rest. The nightmares still haunted me and the song kept ringing in my head as I changed my clothes and readied myself before dragging my feet down to breakfast. My eyes felt heavy and dizzily heated. I managed to reach the dining room and sank down into my chair. I stared at my plate of bacon and eggs and started poking at it with the fork.

"Dai-chan, you look sick…,"

I looked up as my mother came over to look at me. She placed a hand on my forehead and tried to feel the temperature.

"You're not having a fever, but you look like a dead owl. Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"I'm fine… Just…," a yawn suddenly escaped me before I could stop it, "… A little tired, that's all…" I glanced at my watch and I was shortly jolted into awareness. _Your going to be late again, 'Dai-chan'... _Dark's mocking comment made me jump up into a rush.

"Dai-chan! You don't have to go to school today you know," suggested my mother worriedly as I shoved two bacons into my mouth hurriedly and drank my glass of chocolate milk.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine and Saehara really needs my help today. He can't possibly be able to finish the preparations alone," I reassured her as I snatched my bag and twisted the doorknob of the front door of the house. Electric current suddenly zapped through my body and I felt my hair stand. I fell backwards with the same posture I did when opening the door with my hair all standing up like a porcupine, my eyes pupil-less with shock and my mouth opened, showing my clenched teeth.

"Oh… Sorry, Dai-chan… I forgot to turn that trap off…"

Editor's note: Keep reading as I'll post more soon! And thank you for your time ^_^ R&R please! Won't be long til the naughty parts come XD


End file.
